Cure Crimson
Cure Crimson is one of the main Pretty Cures of the Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Akahane Ruby. Crimson is the warrior of the red color whose partner is Scarlet, the guard of the red rainbow. She holds the power of fire while representing the element of passion. Crimson is very similar to Ruby personality wise and would never give up. General Information Appearance As Cure Crismon, her hair changes into a lighter shade of red and grows longer. Her eyes also change into a lighter red. Her outfit has light scarlet puffy sleeves and a red pointed collar. She wears a dark red dress with a even darker belt under her chest. Her skirt has a second layer undernath that is dark red. Under the darker layer, there is a white frilly layer. She wears dark red arm warmers. Her boots are knee-length that have red folds at the top. Her Cold-Commune hangs on the right side of her belt. When transforming as little red riding hood into Cure Crimson, only her puffy sleeves change. They are colored just as the ones on her normal outfit but resemble little red riding hood's sleeves. Etymology - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson Powers Cure Crimson holds the power of the red rainbow, which gives her the ability to use fire based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of passion and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Crimson introduces herself with "Die nie erlöschende Flamme der Leidenschaft! Cure Crimson!", which can be translated as "The never expiring flame of passion! Cure Crimson!". Weapons * - Cure Crimson's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Red Burning' - Cure Crimson's first attack that has been first used in Sky Pretty Cure Episode 01. First she creates a ball made of fire. It has the size of a basketball. She holds it in her left hand. "Bring back the colors of passion!" she calles and raises her hand to throw the ball. "Pretty Cure! Red Burning!!" She throws the attack at the Katahowa and the monster is defeated. *'Red Strike' - Cure Crimson's second attack that is pretty similar to her previous attack and was first used in Sky Pretty Cure Episode 13. *'Crystal Fire' - Cure Crimson's third attack that she can use with her Rouge Crystal. *'Burning Red Star' - Cure Crimson's attack in Rainbow Star. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to deep red. Then, Ruby appears in front of a red flame. Her body is covered by a golden light. Then she gets into the flame and her hair grows and becomes lighter. She jumps and her whole body appears to be covered in fire. The fire around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Ruby and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Crimson is the power-up that Cure Crimson and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Pure Jewel Crimson is Cure Crimson's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Quotes *"The red rainbow holds the powers of passion and fire. I will get the passionate colors back! My name is Cure Crimson!" - Ruby after transforming into Cure Crimson for the first time *"Rainbow Pretty Cure! Ready, fight!" - Cure Crimson in Holidays in Skyriver Trivia *Cure Crimson is the third Cure who controls fire. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo) and Cure Sunny from Smile Pretty Cure, and followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters